This invention relates to a rock drill bit and tool for percussive drilling. The bit includes a head portion having a front surface in which a number of cutting inserts are mounted. The inserts include outer inserts arranged in an annular row, and a number of front inserts placed radially inside that row. A first portion of the front surface is recessed in relation to a surrounding second surface portion. At least one channel for feeding flush medium to cool inserts and convey away drill cuttings terminates in the recessed portion of the front surface.